


Ice Block

by Kaiju62



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiju62/pseuds/Kaiju62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you like seeing Cardin being summarily whooped on by our favorite prickly heiress. An attempt to cheer Boombox94 up because the latest chapter of "Friends and Loved Ones" got them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Block

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.

"Hey pipsqueak." Cardin's voice was heavy with rude sarcasm, "Shouldn't you be off playing with dolls or coloring or something?" He plopped down on the workbench next to Ruby and rested his dense head on his big meaty paw.

"I'm not in the mood Cardin. Leave me alone." Ruby didn't look up from her work on a new dust receptacle for _Crescent Rose_. She really liked how Weiss's _Myrtenaster_ could roll through so many different types of dust and decided that her mighty sweet heart could do with a similar function.

"Aww, have you not had your nap yet? It must be hard staying up all day with the big kids." Cardin let his voice get all high pitched and squeaky, like he was talking to a child. Ruby felt her arms tense in frustration. She was not in the mood to sit here and deal with him and after that incident last week when she had blown a full canister of red dust up because she was trying to compress it, well she wasn't really supposed to even be using the workshops until they finished repairs.

"I told you to leave me alone Cardin." Ruby dropped her screwdriver to the table and turned on him, silver eyes boiling with frustration. "Or I'm gonna compress another round of red dust up your-"

"Ruby Rose." The slow demanding voice of Professor Glynda Goodwitch sounded from Ruby's opposite side. "I do believe your access here was restricted ever since your last," she cleared her throat " _experiment,_ didn't go exactly as planned." Ruby turned from her tormentor to the professor who was standing, arms crossed and leg forward, ready to dish out a detention.

"I'm sorry Professor. I'll head back to my dorm to finish." Ruby began to collect her things but felt the new revolving cylinder pulled from her grip by an incredibly powerful force and watched helplessly as her weapon's newest modification floated over to the Professor's waiting hands.

"The last thing we need is you blowing the dorm building up as well." Professor Goodwitch pocketed the device, "I believe you can do without that for the next week or so." With her point made Professor Goodwitch stomped away, the clacking of her heels resounding off the walls of the workshop, somehow louder than the hammers and drills of the students.

"Aww she took your toy away. You're not gonna cry are you?" Cardin waited until the professor had exited ear-shot to continue his harassment. Ruby was so flustered by his presence, and her not being allowed to make _Crescent Rose_ even more amazing, that she just shoved the rest of her tools in her bag and stormed out of the room. She thought for sure that she was free of him and could treat herself to a big box of cookies back in her room to ease some of this stress away but heard big boots and clanking armor come storming up behind her as she exited the building. "Come on. It's okay. I'm sure you can find something else to play with right? Maybe some blocks or a bouncy ball?"

Cardin had moved out in front of her and was walking backwards so he could see her frustrated grimace. Ruby had had just about enough of this nonsense and was letting her aura pool in her feet as she walked, preparing to launch her semblance powered self directly at his chest and bowl the stupid boy over. But then, he tripped, falling backwards and flailing his arms through the air as he went tumbling to the ground on his big, foolish rear end.

"Cardin, will you ever grow up?" A perfectly even and somehow still snarky voice asked. Ruby glanced up from the befuddled fool on the ground to her pristine savior, Weiss Schnee. "I mean honestly. How do you ever expect to fight Grimm if you can't even walk across the quad without falling all over yourself?"

"Don't even start with me Schnee." Cardin tried to stand and salvage what was left of his dignity, brushing himself off and straightening his oversized armor against his chest. "I'm not here to play with some pampered little daddy's girl, alright."

"Oh I'm not here to play." Weiss crossed her arms and stepped to Ruby's side, "Not that you could keep up even if I was."

"Listen you little-" Cardin began his retort but Weiss shoved her finger directly in his face and cut him off.

"You're what, third from the bottom in the combat rankings? And I mean the two beneath you are both on your team aren't they? You're the leader but even Russel is ranked better than you. It's really quite sad." Weiss's voice was dripping with derision and Ruby snickered under her breath, no one could stand up to one her tirades.

"Well, that doesn't mean that- He knows I could beat him in a fight." Cardin stumbled as he was faced with the hard facts of his own inadequacy.

"You're whole team is a joke really. Ever since you got your poor, pathetic little butt handed to you by _Jaune Arc_ of all people, you've really been headed even further down hill." Weiss jabbed her long, delicate finger in his face once more and then crossed her arms back across her chest. "You're whole team got thrown all around the arena by Pyrrha. And she was alone." Weiss let out a short bark of laughter.

"Okay, we weren't gonna hurt the poor girl. It wasn't fair of the professor to make it four on one so I told the boys to go easy on her." Cardin tried to verbally back pedal as quickly as he could, hopelessly covering his and his team's pride.

"So you what? Came here to pick on a girl? A younger girl even?" Weiss turned and gave Ruby a quick smile, "She's in two years early for a reason. You realize that right? She can already fight better than you and she never even graduated combat school." Ruby's smile hit both her ears at the praise but she stayed silent, perfectly willing to let her partner handle this one. Weiss was so good at this and Ruby was reminded how glad she was that they were friends now.

"Agghhh you know what? You little-!" Cardin clenched both his fists at his sides, having completely run through his list of pitiful comebacks. He charged at Weiss with a bellow, fist raised behind him.

Weiss didn't even draw _Myrtenaster_ to throw her glyph, not needing the focus her aura that directly to deal with the boy's reckless charge. She put a black glyph at his feet, rooting him to the spot and laughed as his punch hit air. Several other students in the area stopped and laughed as Cardin struggled against the strength of the glyph. He was screaming and bellowing obscenities at the heiress, really just making a bigger scene out of the whole thing than Weiss had intended. But, he was just drawing an audience to his own humiliation.

"Resorting to violence? Cardin. I'm so disappointed in you. You had been doing so much better with your words lately. You were even making whole sentences until the end there." Weiss wagged her finger back and forth through the air, making a tsking noise incredibly similar to Professor Goodwitch's.

Weiss stepped past Cardin towards the nearest building and drug her hand through the air behind her, pulling the glyph along the ground and Cardin right along with it until they reached the wall. She cast her other hand out and up the wall's length, throwing a series of glyphs along it's surface. Ruby followed behind, impressed that Weiss's semblance control had gotten so much better lately. Then Weiss released the glyph holding Cardin to the ground and smiled at Ruby. The lumbering block head hesitated as he regained his footing but Ruby did not and gave him just hard enough of a push to shove him against the wall and Weiss's other glyph. He stuck fast despite his flailing attempts to free himself.

A wave of Weiss's hand sent Cardin tumbling up along the wall. She used the next glyph in the series to pull him higher and higher, each glyph disappearing behind him as the next one took hold. Finally he reached the top of the three story structure and his screams were much less audible than when he had been right next to Ruby.

"How long are you gonna hold him up there?" Ruby turned to Weiss, "I mean, he's not really worth standing here all afternoon, is he?" Several students laughed openly and pointed at Cardin as he dangled from the side of the building.

"Oh no, definitely not." Weiss laughed and drew _Myrtenaster_ with her free hand and pointed it up at the boy who was still bellowing out fear and curse words. Promising to make the two pay for this as soon as he got down. Weiss whipped her blade quickly through the air and sent a wave of dust at him that froze hard on impact, encasing his lower body and torso in a thick shell of dust powered ice that would not melt for some time. Weiss let her other hand fall and sheathed her rapier, confident that Cardin was stuck fast.

"Oooh that's a good one Weiss." Ruby clapped her hands together in happiness. The gathered students threw a few final jeers at the well known bully and then began to disperse, bored that now that the action seemed to be over.

"Yeah well, I thought he needed to _cool off_." Weiss turned to Ruby and arched her eyebrows.

"No Weiss. Just… Just no." Ruby shook her head with a smile and skipped off towards her dorm and the promise of cookies.

"What? That was a good one!" Weiss called after Ruby, "Come on, I heard Yang use it just the other day." Weiss stomped her foot and crossed her arms in a pout. Well that was the last time she helped her out of the kindness of her heart.

Weiss flicked the hair of her ponytail off her shoulder and over her back in frustration before strutting off after her team leader.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Okay so this was an idea that the wonderful Boombox94 gave me a while back and it was time to finally write it out. It's just a silly little one-shot in the same line as "He's Outta Here" so please treat it as such. I know I took a little bit of liberty with Weiss's glyph use here, but oh well. I thought the idea of Cardin being drug across the ground and tumbling helplessly up the side of a building was funny.
> 
> -Zach


End file.
